


On Side Notes: A Collection of Ask Responses for the One Piece Mermaid AU

by yukipri



Series: On Strangest Tides: A One Piece Mermaid AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, Genderbending, Headcanon, Mermaid Luffy, Multi, Polyamory, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: A compilation of ask responses from Tumblr containing headcanons for the On Strangest Tides AU.This is NOT A FIC, but does contain AU relevant information.For fics and other media in this AU, please check out the other works in this series!
Relationships: Koala/Monkey D. Luffy, Masked Deuce/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Thatch (One Piece)/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: On Strangest Tides: A One Piece Mermaid AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021656
Comments: 33
Kudos: 135





	1. On crew reactions to Luffy almost getting sold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for checking out this work!
> 
> As stated in the summary, this work isn't a fic, but is rather a compilation of various ask responses I've written on Tumblr to all the kind folks who've come by to talk to me about this AU!
> 
> For some ask responses, my reply came out in a little story, and these I've tried to revamp into ficlets to put in "On the Ship's Log," which is the second work in this series. Other asks, however, don't convert so well to fic format; it might be because they're too short, or I rambled too much without a single coherent story, or just the nature of the question itself. These are the kinds of writings contained in this work!
> 
> Please note, because these are my responses to asks that people have sent in, some can be pretty random, but I enjoyed sharing my thoughts, and I hope they can be of some amusement to you. All topics will be listed in the chapter title for easy access.
> 
> I'm still accepting asks on Tumblr as well! Please check out the notes at the end of this work for more info!

**_Anonymous_ ** _asked:_

_I’ve been wondering, how would Ace, Zoro, and the Whitebeard commander react when their Luffy was sent to auction house that she be sell away._

* * *

Extremely upset--is a bit of an understatement.

Most of the time, when Luffy’s kidnapped, they manage to catch up before the captors can get too far, often before they even reach an island (Ace usually goes ahead by himself on Striker, and very few vessels can hope to outrun him). During the few times that Luffy does end up all the way at an auction house...well. Lots of people get freed ^ ^;

Ace is still angry, he always gets unreasonably so when it comes to Luffy, but he’s also used to rescuing her from people who want to take her away from him; he did it for seven years, after all. He’s surprisingly rational, especially when he can release his rage as flames that help speed their ship towards her rescue.

Zoro feels a twinge of guilt that he funnels into efficiency. Guilt, because he’s the one assigned to look after Lu when Ace and the others can’t. _Bodyguard_ isn’t the right word, because Lu’s his captain and can more than take care of herself, but definitely _right hand man._ And while no one blames him, not even Ace, Zoro still feels she’s his responsibility. He’s not the type to mope, but often charges in to rescue her right at Ace’s heels, because he knows that his job is to safely extract Lu so Ace can focus entirely on dealing out punishment.

Thatch, who I assume you mean by Whitebeard commander, is also surprisingly rational. He usually acts as immature and lovestruck as Sanji, but here you can see the difference in the years of experience between the two cooks. While Sanji’s heart is in the right place, he’s far more prone to letting his temper get the best of him, while Thatch has been a Whitebeard pirate for most of his life. He knows what’s at stake when family gets taken away, and puts away his sunny smiles for pure ruthlessness until Lu’s safely back on board. With the power of Darkness at his hands, he’s _dangerous_.

(Tho gotta say, they’re in East Blue, at least at first. Ace and Thatch are WAY overpowered for East Blue, and with their help, the other crew members are powering up at a super fast rate too. It’s when they’re on the Grand Line where things start getting a little stickier...)

(And honestly, the one people need to be most careful about is Sabo. Sabo, who is just as fiercely and obsessively protective as Ace, but doesn’t have the years of experience rescuing Lu, and is petrified of losing them again after having just regained his memory. When Sabo flips, he _flips._ )


	2. On Ace getting jealous of Zoro

**_Anonymous_ ** _asked:_

_Question: Does Ace get jealous when Marco and Zoro carry Fem Luffy like they hang out._

* * *

Does Ace get jealous? Oh ABSOLUTELY.

That being said, he’s no longer a child, and he’s not nearly as insecure about whether or not Luffy loves him as he may have once been. He’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a part of him that feels lonely, no longer being Luffy’s one and only Everything. But a bigger part of him is so damn proud, proud because Luffy’s amazing and now other people can see that too, proud because she’s a natural leader who draws people in, and proud of her for making new friends and people she can trust, because nothing’s worse than being alone.

And it really shouldn’t have surprised Ace that everyone’s drawn to her, in more ways than one. He’s had years to become hyper sensitive to eyes that follow Luffy, especially if they hold even the slightest hint of lust (his _Big Brother Sensor_ , Deuce jokes)--and really, he shouldn’t be surprised that he senses that from near every damn member of their growing crew.

He knows they won’t hurt her, and he likes them as people and trusts them, they wouldn’t be on the crew otherwise (and perhaps a subconscious part of Ace knows he has no right to judge). And more than anything, he trusts _Luffy_ , trusts her intuition and agency to let in good people. But he still makes sure to watch and remain vigilant, to the extent he can do so without interfering with Luffy’s freedom.

Zoro in particular, Ace has mixed feelings about. Mixed, because he’s not as obvious as Thatch or Sanji, screaming their love to the heavens. But he’s not actively hiding it and trying to be sneaky either, like Nami or Deuce. Zoro is absolutely loyal to Luffy, with a depth of dedication that is startling given how short a time they’ve been together. And despite Ace and Luffy both being co-captains of their shared crew, Ace also knows that should their crew split, Zoro will without a doubt go with Luffy.

Ace knows that Zoro won’t ever make a move on Luffy, won’t ever touch her inappropriately, and will protect her at all costs because his loyalty has nothing to do with lust, or even romantic love. It’s why Ace grudgingly lets Zoro be Luffy’s secondary carrier, when he can’t. Ace trusts Zoro with her.

But at the same time, Ace knows that should Luffy initiate, Zoro won’t hesitate to accept. He knows that should Luffy kiss him, Zoro would let her lead, but would also enthusiastically encourage her.

The thought bothers Ace a lot more than it has any right to (he refuses to acknowledge why).

Every time Ace passes Luffy to Zoro, the two men make eye contact, an unsaid, _I’m watching you_ , and _I know_.

(It’s interesting that you brought up Marco, bc he’s not on the crew ~~yet*COUGHS*~~ and doesn’t come up for quite a while! Maybe I’ll talk more about him a bit later on <3)


	3. On how the three brothers like to sleep

_**sunsetsearcher** asked:_

_In there mermaid au, once Sabo gets his memories, does she now sleep between the two of them for extra warmth?_

* * *

But oh absolutely, Luffy definitely sleeps between them once Sabo returns. It was her favorite spot when the three were together as kids, and Luffy takes it for granted that they’ll return to that sleeping position with Sabo back.

Sabo at first wasn’t really sure where he should stay while aboard the Merry, the men’s sleeping room seemed obvious--but Luffy absolutely refuses to let go of him, and Ace doesn’t object when Luffy drags him to join them in the Captains’ quarters where Ace and Luffy usually sleep. ~~He pointedly ignores the heated jealous glares of everyone else on the crew, as Koala sighs and joins Nami.~~

It’s not so much for warmth though; sure, Luffy likes sleeping next to someone for warmth, but ever since Ace ate the Mera Mera fruit and has a literal fire burning inside him at all times, heat really isn’t a concern.

(but nothing makes her feel warmer inside than feeling both of her brothers close by, safe and well)


	4. On how Marineford’s different in this AU

**_anonymous_ ** _asked:_

_For your mermaid AU, how does marineford go?_

* * *

So I don’t have all the details yet, and can't answer too in depth at the moment because I’m definitely still working things out! Marineford’s definitely one of the events that has the biggest changes in this AU. There are several massive reasons for this change, but:

1) Possibly most important in stopping canon Marineford from happening/changing Blackbeard’s plotline, is that **_Thatch ate the Yami Yami Fruit_**. It’s mentioned in the main headcanons post, but in this AU, Thatch discovers the fruit AFTER leaving the Moby Dick to accompany Ace and Deuce back to Dawn Island to pick up Luffy. This means that Teach doesn’t even find out that it’s been found until long after Thatch has already eaten it. This puts a major, HUGE crack in Teach’s plans.

Thatch having eaten the fruit means that Blackbeard CAN’T steal Whitebeard’s devil fruit (or anyone else’s). It also means that all of his other powers that he uses in canon aren’t available to him, because they belong to Thatch (and tbh, we have no idea what the man can do without the power, since that’s basically all we’ve seen from him in canon as of me writing this). The ASL Pirates/WB Pirates also have Thatch alive and as an ally with a ridiculously powerful devil fruit, which in and of itself changes a lot of things.

2) Sabo’s already regained his memories and is with the ASL pirates long before Marineford. He’s definitely not going to let his brothers be executed.

3) Sabo and Koala’s active and documented presence aboard the ASL pirates’ ship, them maintaining contact with Dragon throughout their travels, and everyone on the crew and in the Revolutionary Army knowing the connection between Luffy and Dragon, all means that neither Dragon nor the Revolutionary Army can maintain the neutral, “We’ll watch and see how the war goes,” stance they did in canon. Heck, the moment Sabo charges in as an active participant, the Revolutionary Army is already involved. I’m not entirely sure yet myself how this changes things, but it most certainly does change _something_....


	5. On whether Luffy’s a Supernova

_**anonymous** asked:_

_Is Luffy still a Supernova in this? How does being a female mermaid affect her interactions/relationships with the other Supernovas?_

* * *

Luffy’s absolutely a Supernova, why wouldn’t she be? She’s still a rookie, even if there are veteran pirates on her ship, and she still gets her appropriate bounties and is there on Saboady when the Supernovas are named, which is really all that defines a Supernova.

(Ace, Sabo, and Thatch definitely also already have bounties higher than the Supernova cut off, but they aren’t rookies so aren’t counted. Zoro and Luffy remain the only Supernovas on their crew)

As for whether her being a girl and a mermaid affects her interactions with the others...at least initially, not really?? The Supernovas are already a collection of very colorful individuals (and honestly there only being one woman in canon is pretty unfair). Bege turns into a freakin’ _living castle_ , he has no room to judge if one of them is part fish!

If anything, her specifically being a mermaid makes Kid and Law think _Ah, fair enough_ , when she punches the Celestial Dragon ^ ^;

As for their more personal relationships later on, their relationships might be a little different, but not necessarily just because Lu’s a mermaid. There’s lots of other changes in this AU too, such as the presence of both older brothers on board the ship, a difference in the outcome of the Paramount War, etc, all of which affects how others perceive her.


	6. On the reactions of the 7 Warlords to meeting Luffy

**_anonymous_ ** _asked:_

_How Mermaid Luffy meet the warlords (except Hancock since she know her) and how they react to her?_

* * *

Well, I feel like this answer’d get awfully long if I went through how she met every single one of them, especially since most of the warlords have very significant meetings with Luffy in canon!

BUT here’s a list of first reactions that some of the Warlords other than Hancock may have in reaction to the rubber mermaid, in chronological order:

**Mihawk** : The Straw Hat mermaid...she must be the one Red Hair won’t shut up about. But she appears to be a woman. Curious, Red Hair called her a “boy.” I wonder how Red Hair will react when I tell him... (note: this is the prompt that resulted in the Ship's Log ch.2 story)

**Crocodile** : Why the fuck is there a mermaid in the middle of the desert.

**Moria** : What a fascinating looking creature for my collection! No Absalom, don’t marry her!!

**Kuma** : So this is Dragon’s daughter. Sabo, put down your pipe, I won’t harm your little brother.

**Jinbe** : When Ace described his little brother, this isn’t what I expected.

**Doflamingo** : Oh how terribly fun, Law brought a little girlfriend! I haven’t had a mermaid tank since we left Mariejois, keeping her as a pet sounds like a delightful way to punish Law.

Blackbeard, Law, Buggy, and Weevil excluded from the list altho they too were technically Warlords at some point or another. Hancock headcanons are in a separate headcanons post!


	7. On touching Luffy’s tail

**_blackmoonhunter_ ** _asked:_

_Does Luffy (the adorable fishy dumbass) ever chase her tail?_

* * *

Honestly what an adorable mental image <3 I feel like she’d play with it if she’s bored (it’s very stretchy after all), but not necessarily any more or less than canon Lu would play with his own feet. It's just a normal part of her body after all!

To her crew, friends, and allies though, her tail’s a NOVELTY to them, so at first they’re all extremely curious and fascinated by it. And Lu can tell that they want to touch but don’t, even Ace and Sabo were like that at first! Generally speaking, she’s okay with people she likes poking her tail, as long as they don’t intentionally try to hurt her, and she's all for excuses to get more physical contact from people she loves. Eventually, they all learn from watching Ace exactly how and where she likes to be scritched, and what makes her turn into putty on their laps.

(Jinbe’s a bit alarmed the first time he sees them all casually touching Luffy’s tail, because it can be quite taboo to touch a mermaid’s tail without permission, especially for humans. It’d be like going up to a human woman and suddenly rubbing her thighs! Socially kinda outrageous! But he quickly comes to realize that’s just how they are, and if Luffy doesn’t care, then he shouldn’t worry.)

(He still worries.)


	8. On the first mate of the ASL Pirates

**_underworldsheiress_ ** _asked:_

_I just realised... Zoro is the first mate of the crew on your Mermaid Au isn't he? Is he as loyal to Ace as he is to Luffy?_

* * *

In this AU, Zoro’s more specifically _Luffy’s_ “first mate.” Ace already has a first mate, who was there since the formation of the ASL pirates, who was also Ace’s first mate in the Spade Pirates: Masked Deuce. Deuce is therefore also the official first mate of the ASL Pirates, not Zoro.

I say “first mate” in quotations for Zoro, because given the seniority/experience level differences in members in this crew, Zoro definitely acts less as first mate of the crew in general, and more as specifically Luffy’s right hand man. Deuce and Thatch are both older than him, with considerably more pirating experience. Thatch especially is an outlier as a whole who sorta acts as a friendly Pirate Senpai who can give all the lil kiddies (and they _are_ all children compared to him) pirating advice as a Whitebeard pirate veteran.

Zoro’s got seniority over the other canon Straw Hats though, and has a unique position as first NEW crew member after the establishment of the crew, but Deuce handles more of the paperwork (when there is any) and Responsibility Chores, if that makes sense, and the younger crew members often look to him for guidance, which he can provide.

So I guess what I'm trying to say here is, Deuce very much acts as a "first mate," and I suppose that's his formal title that everyone accepts within the ASL Pirates. But I personally don't feel this necessarily takes anything away from Zoro, because while us fans generally think of him as first mate (as does Bartolomeo lol), I don't think he's ever been called that by other Straw Hats. And in terms of Zoro's actual role, I don't think it's all that different from canon, since he's never really done any Responsibility chores in the first place...

So yes, to answer your question, Zoro IS loyal to Ace as well, he is to their entire crew. But at the same time, he recognizes his extremely important role of being Luffy’s support should she need it, and it’s a role he takes very seriously and one that he knows has been entrusted to him by Ace and the other two more senior crew members. So while he'll usually back Luffy's opinion, if they're in a situation where Luffy is hurt or otherwise needs to be removed (which she'll likely object to), Zoro knows without being told that his job is to get her outa there and leave the fighting to Ace and the others.


	9. On how they found out that Luffy gets cold in her sleep

**_anonymous_ ** _asked:_

_How did they start sleeping together? I assume (even if I should not XD) that Luffy oblivious as always would not notice she needed the warmth. She has not met other mermaids/mermans so I guess she thought she only felt cold. Did something happen for them to find out?_

* * *

(I assume this question is about sleeping as in sleepy snoozy resting sleep, not the sexy kind ^ ^;)

Honestly? I don’t think she even noticed until her brothers pointed it out to her ^ ^;

It probably started out with Luffy just really liking human contact. She likes holding Ace and Sabo’s hands (and when Ace swats her away, she sulks and clings harder to Sabo, who laughs and pats her head without turning her away), she likes hugs, and she likes pressing against their sides whenever she can. 

They kinda just assumed she’s just like that, liking human contact perhaps because she hates being lonely, and part of that’s still probably correct. BUT, one night Ace snaps at her to stop crawling into his blanket when she has her own, and she complains that it’s cold! Ace is being stingy!!

Sabo observes that it really _isn’t_ all that cold, and taking a moment to assess the situation, he reaches over and touches Luffy’s arm and then forehead and then tail, and notices that her skin actually does seem kinda cold. He wonders to himself whether merkids are actually more sensitive to environmental heat, fish aren’t exactly mammals after all, and Luffy and Ace both look at him blankly.

Luffy might just get too cold or too hot easier than most people, Sabo simplifies. It might be a Mer thing.

After that, Luffy gleefully uses that as an excuse every time Ace tries to shrug her off. “I’m cold, it’s a mer thing!” And then Ace’ll groan while Sabo laughs but stops trying to shake her off.

(And then Sabo’s gone, and every time she tries to say the familiar words, Luffy freezes up. And Ace won’t say anything back, just wordlessly lifts his arm to let her snuggle in close)


	10. On what her crew wants Luffy to wear

**_sideeffectsofwriting_ ** _asked:_

_What do each crew members or even others like seeing Luffy wearing? Or want her to dress up in?_

* * *

Here’s the thoughts for some of the crew, up to around Alabasta:

**Ace:**

Honestly doesn’t usually think too much about clothing for Luffy, since he knows she doesn’t care about it much. _Ace_ likes accessorizing, but knows from experience that Luffy is very prone to breaking/losing most things she can wear. It’s only after he sees Luffy try on his necklace, and sees Nami pick out clothes for Luffy in Ace’s colors that he thinks…Oh, _oh_ , that’s actually _really nice_ …He kinda doesn’t know how to put it into words though and feels weirdly confused/embarrassed when he thinks about it, so he mostly just shrugs (everyone else on the crew: you’re feeling possessive, that’s what that feeling is, Ace).

**Sabo:**

Unashamed and very open about liking it when Luffy wears his clothes. She’s basically _swimming_ in his tunic, and it _reeks_ “Boyfriend Shirt,” which he’s very proud of (Ace looks painfully interested in this look, and Sabo sighs and explains to his brother that in order to experience the Boyfriend Shirt, Ace must, in fact, first have a shirt for Lu to wear). He likes her in most other things too, from her usual vest to the cute and/or sometimes sexy things Nami picks out, but Sabo admits to being partial to wearing matching things. He’s the type to very proudly wear matching couple outfits (of course he’ll get one for Ace too, the three of them must do everything together after all, so really they're more matching _trio_ outfits), and he drinks the tears of jealous rivals with his tea.

**Thatch:**

He kinda feels lame having an answer like this, when honestly Luffy’s cute in everything, she’s kinda his definition of cute…but since this is specifically asking for a preference: he likes seeing her in bikini tops. She’s a mermaid after all, can’t really wear much on the bottom, and there’s something exceptionally romantic about her wearing something that sings to the more traditional “Mermaid” aesthetic, and it’s a nice gap from her usual outfits. So many cute bras out there to compliment her gorgeous crimson tail, and lovingly embrace her lovely assets…He would also be very, _very_ interested in seeing her in something a little more mature ~~like lingerie~~ but knows Ace would have his head so is wisely keeping his mouth shut.

**Deuce:**

He’d say he doesn’t care, but that’s a cop out so…he’s gonna say it makes him feel weirdly more aware of her when she’s wearing more normal, concealing clothes, like a shirt. Maybe because he’s used to Whitebeard’s nurses being all over him, but the usual “sexy ladies” look doesn’t really do much for him, and he also kinda shrugs off visible cleavage like Lu’s regular very open vest. But there’s something about seeing her in a casual shirt, looking like a normal girl and not an extremely powerful pirate, the hint of her body through the way it stretches the fabric that…well. Ace, stop glaring.

**Zoro:**

He likes how Luffy looks after a victorious battle. He always feels this feral pride when he sees her as the dust settles, her clothes ripped, shallow cuts and bruises visible on her bared skin, muscles shifting with restless energy as she comes down from an adrenaline high despite her eyes still being alert. It reminds him why he chose to follow her, and it’s _hot_ (Sanji: _that isn’t a clothing preference!!!)._

**Sanji:**

Sanji wants to say a lot of things here, because he has a lot of thoughts about how adorable Luffy would look in a variety of things, including but not limited to a bikini (what, that’s already been said?!), a maid outfit, a school girl uniform, a dancer outfit, a _wedding dress_ –but, because he’s never had the honor of seeing any of those…he admits he has a weak spot for seeing Luffy in clothes stained by food that Sanji cooked. Which, okay, objectively he knows that it’s pretty nasty, but she’s such a messy eater and…it makes him feel sickeningly warm inside, to see all this evidence of how much she enjoyed his work, and then being able to get close to tenderly wipe it clean, all while she looks content and full…

**Nami:**

In a crew full of uncivilized men, and poor Luffy who grew up surrounded by them, of _course_ Nami has to take it upon herself to introduce her to fashion. And of course Nami thinks Luffy should wear what she wants! But, her captain’s apparently never worn a bra, and doesn’t know anything about having proper support for her chest, and okay fine she’s rubber so maybe she doesn’t need it but…Nami doesn’t so much have a particular _type_ of clothing she wants to see Luffy wear, but she DOES very much enjoy when Luffy wears things that Nami’s picked out for her, because Nami puts a lot of thought into what things she knows Luffy would look amazing in, and what she hopes Luffy will also find comfortable enough to wear. Nami likes it when she sees Luffy look jaw-dropping gorgeous because it’s what _Nami_ coordinated for her, and yes there is a lot of undeniable very personal possessiveness, but also, gentlemen, she’ll take those tips now thank you…

**Usopp:**

He was going to say he strongly prefers to pass on this question, as he only ever Looks Very Respectfully and look ok he doesn’t want reason for the Terrifying Big Brothers give him Scary Glares…but actually, y’know what, he _does_ have something he thinks Lu looks really great in. He drew and designed the ASL Pirates jolly roger, y’know? And Luffy once casually mentioned that she really likes it, and it makes her feel so awesome and proud of her crew, and it’d be cool to see it on other things too…so the next island they stopped at, Usopp grabbed some fabric paint, and whipped up a shirt with the jolly roger and a few little artistic details. And Luffy’s _face_ when he handed it to her, and she tried it on…That’s a good memory, one that he doubts he’ll ever forget.

**Chopper:**

Chopper’s still learning about merfolk, and he knows frustratingly little about them and is constantly pushing himself to learn more so his lack of knowledge never ends up putting him in a situation where he can’t properly treat Luffy. But one thing he’s always so worried about, is how cold Luffy gets. He already feels kinda concerned for humans in general, they’re all so hairless! But Luffy gets especially cold, and seems to be partially cold blooded and gets chilled super easily when she’s not active and, as a mammal with a very thick and warm coat, Chopper’s always so worried that she’ll get too cold, especially when she sleeps. So it really reassures him when he sees her bundled up in something thick and fluffy, like a fur coat, because she seems like she could really use it.

**Koala:**

Koala would _love_ to see Luffy wearing some more traditional Fishman Island outfits. Koala knows Luffy knows basically nothing about her heritage, and doesn’t want to force it on her, but Fishman Island is so incredibly dear to Koala, and she knows how beautiful and vibrant the culture is. She knows Luffy would look stunning in mermaid dancer outfits, mermaid prayer outfits, mermaid formalwear, anything and everything that was specifically designed by and for her people…and not just the feminine things too! Luffy would look amazing in fishman karate gear just as much. It’s a mix of both Koala really, _really_ appreciating the aesthetic mental image, but also the representation of Luffy getting more in touch with her heritage.

**Vivi:**

Vivi knows very specifically what she ideally would like to see Luffy wear, because she gave it to her already. Or rather, she put it inside Sabo’s bag the night before the ASL pirates fled Alabasta, with a note that it’s for Luffy, fully aware that the more careful older brother would hold onto it for her until there’s an appropriate occasion. It’s a traditional Alabasta outfit–specifically, a royal one. In fact, pulled from Vivi’s own wardrobe, and she knows it’s only meant to be worn by royalty, but she wanted Luffy to have it, and knows her father would support her, after all Luffy and their crew did for Alabasta. It’s an outfit not unlike the one Vivi wore when she waved at the crew as they disappeared–but in crimson and gold, with hues of rose, and Vivi can’t help but associate it with Luffy. She knows Luffy will look amazing in it, and knows that the world will know that Luffy has Alabasta’s support should she ever choose to wear it in public.


	11. On whether Luffy gets jealous of other people touching Ace

**_happynapper69_ ** _asked:_

_Hi again~ another thing is was wondering about is if, like ace, luffy gets jealous if any one hangs off of ace's back. Like thatch if might loop his arm around ace's shoulders, how would luffy react? I know in canon luffy is very protective of his seat on Merry and Sunny's head._

* * *

Aww that’s a really cute thought! Honestly, I think she’s cool with and likes most PDA, and if she sees Thatch loop his arm around Ace’s shoulders, she’ll think _THAT LOOKS SO FUN_ , and then pop up in front of Thatch saying “THATCH, ME NEXT!” (which of course makes both Ace and Thatch melt)

That being said, very specifically _hanging off of Ace’s back_ is something she’s a bit protective of. Say they’re walking into town and they see a random kid with a scraped knee, and Ace offers to carry that kid on his back to his house. Luffy is full blown _sulking_ the whole way there, slithering on the ground next to Ace, pointedly ignoring the kid’s curious questions about her, which usually, she wouldn't have a problem answering. When Ace asks her to be nice, she just pouts, “I dun wanna,” and turns her back on Ace.

It only takes Ace a few moments to figure out what’s wrong, and gosh _damn_ can Luffy be such an immature brat, but he also thinks it’s cute ^ ^;

Of course, when it’s necessary, even Luffy understands. If Nami twists her ankle as they’re fleeing from marines, Luffy’ll scoop her up and personally deposit her on Ace’s back, grinning, “This is my special seat, but Nami needs it more than me right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for giving this a shot! Any feedback, comments, kudos, encouragement, anything at all is greatly appreciated!!! (I have a lot of backlog for this, but posting schedule is determined by comments ;D)
> 
> This AU has been posted in advance on my social medias, and I'm just slowly compiling it here. If you would like to see the all currently posted works, please check out my [**TUMBLR**](https://yukipri.tumblr.com/) or [**TWITTER**](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art) (twitter contains just art)!
> 
> Also, while I adore and am incredibly grateful for any comments anywhere, if you're interested in asking me longer questions regarding this AU or prompts for Ship's Log/Side Notes, I'm still accepting them on Tumblr! But, I'd really appreciate if you could first check out my already posted asks and guidelines, which you can view [**HERE**](https://yukipri.tumblr.com/post/625291826616827904/one-piece-mermaid-au-text-headcanons-compilation)!
> 
> Thanks so much!  
> Love,  
> ~YukiPri (Kazu)


End file.
